hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaying a Dragon
Slaying a Dragon is the 8th mission in Hitman: Contracts. It is a remake of the mission Kowloon Triads in Gang War in Hitman: Codename 47. '''Target: '''Red Dragon Negotiator Mission Briefing Welcome to Hong Kong, 47. We've been contacted by an extremely wealthy client. He'd like to eliminate a certain "Lee Hong", leader of the ""Red Dragon" Triad, he also wants to destroy the triad itself. Mr. Hong is much too powerful to approach right now! You'll have to trigger a war between the two leading triads and get Hong when he's weak. First step, take out the representative he's sending for business negotiations with the Blue Lotus Triad at "Chiu Dai" park. Be sure the Blue Lotus negotiator survives, to take the blame. There's no information on the identity of Lee Hong's representatives, but it's a formal meeting so he should be in the Red Dragon's colors. He'll be on the defensive, so be on your guard, 47. Our client specifically requested to have you carry out this assassination, so kindly provide the style he's paying for. DETAILS: Our client is a very wealthy man who seeks the elimination of one Lee Hong. Leader of Hong Kong's infamous Red Dragon triad, which our client would also like to remove. Hong is too powerful to approach directly, even if you succeeded, you'd never make it out of Hong Kong alive and the triad wouldn't miss a beat. Our client suggests you soften him up by triggering a triad war between the Red Dragon and the Blue Lotus triads. They've got a business meeting set up Chiu Dai park, so you can start by assassinating Lee Hong's Red Dragon negotiator and framing Blue Lotus for the hit. We have no information on the identity of Hong's negotiator, but his men always wear their triad colors to formal meetings like this one. He'll be very wary, so proceed cautiously. TARGET: Red Dragon Negotiator. Hand picked by Lee Hong, identity unknown. INFO: Identity unknown, but he'll be wearing Red Dragon colors. BLUE LOTUS NEGOTIATOR MUST SURVIVE. INFO: Identity unknown, but the leader of the Blue Lotus triad often conducts these negotiations himself. He must survive: You can't frame him for the hit if he's dead. Objectives * Kill the Red Dragon negotiator. * Spare the life of the Blue Lotus negotiator. * Escape. Enemies *Blue Lotus Guards: they are relatively easy alone, but if one manages to get a shot out the rest of the blue lotus will come to your location most likely killing you. Weapons * GK17 - Carried by some of the guards. * Micro Uzi - Carried by some of the guards. * AK-74 - Carried by some of the guards. * Dragunov SVD - Carried by a sniper on the fourth floor of the apartment building plus the two snipers on the rooftops of the northeast and south buildings. * W2000 Sniper - You start off carrying this. * M60 Light Machine Gun - Carried by the guard in the helicopter. * Silenced MP5 - Bonus weapon for achieving a Silent Assassin rating. Disguises *Suit: can walk around without alerting guards but can't be used to get in the garden (where the targets are). *Gardener: Very useful. Can obviously get you into the garden. Located at the top of the apartments. *Red Dragon: Same as Gardener. However, it is hard to get as they are all in the open. *Blue Lotus Guard: Same as Gardener and Red Dragon Guard. You can get one very easy in the apartments on the 4th floor. The guard will be by himself. Gallery Maps HCMM8(1).jpg|Outside HCMM8(2).jpg|1st floor HCMM8(3).jpg|2nd floor HCMM8(4).jpg|3rd floor HCMM8(5).jpg|4th floor HCMM8(6).jpg|5th floor Trivia * The room used in the second sniper method is the supposed hideout of another assassin (man in brown kimono) because there is a bomb in the room and a bunch of pictures of people on the walls. * This mission can be completed with a Silent Assassin rating very quickly and with no disguise changes required. 47 can simply set up upon the northern hill, wait for the Red Triad to make his way into view, shoot him, and leave. This can also be done with a good aim and the silenced Hardballer. * The Red Dragon Leader drinks tea that can be poisoned, and rides in a limo can also be rigged to explode. See also */Walkthrough/ Video Category:Hitman: Contracts missions